kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlüsselloch
thumb|Ein Schlüsselloch Ein Schlüsselloch ist ein Weg in jeder Welt, welche zum Herzen der Welt führt. Die Herzlosen invadieren die Welten und suchen nach den Schlüssellöchern. Nachdem sie das Schlüsselloch einer Welt gefunden haben, verschlingen sie das Herz der Welt, wodurch die Welt zusammenbricht und ihre Existenz in Vergessenheit gerät. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|Das Schlüsselloch im Land des Aufbruchs Als Aqua mit dem bewusstlosen Ventus zum Thronsaal vom Land des Aufbruchs gelangt, nachdem sie die einzige Nachfolgerin als Schlüsselschwertmeisterin ihres Meisters geworden ist und sie das Schlüsselschwert ihres Meisters findet, benutzt sie es um Zugang zum Schlüsselloch vom Land des Aufbruchs zu erhalten, um dies in das Schloss des Entfallens und den Thronsaal in die Kammer des Erwachens zu verwandeln und um Ventus Körper in Sicherheit zu bringen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Die Herzlosen invadieren die Inseln des Schicksals, die Heimat von Sora, Riku und Kairi. Sie griffen die Welt nicht nur wegen der Suche nach dem Schlüsselloch an, sondern auch um den Auserwählten des Schlüsselschwerts und eine Prinzessin der Herzen zu finden, welche Kairi ist. Letztlich zerstören die Herzlosen die Inseln, nachdem sie Kairi angegriffen haben und in das Schlüsselloch gelangt sind. Sora landet daraufhin in einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und gelangt so in Die Stadt Traverse, während Riku in Hollow Bastion ankommt. Kairis Körper wird von Malefiz gefunden. In der Stadt Traverse lernt Sora von Leon und Yuffie, dass die Herzlosen die Welt auf Befehl von Malefiz angegriffen haben. Sora reist gemeinsam mit Donald Duck und Goofy, um ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und die Schlüssellöcher der Welten mit dem Schlüsselschwert zu verschließen. Malefiz und ihre Gruppe von Bösewichten, sind mittendrin ein künstliches Schlüsselloch in Hollow Bastion zu erschaffen, indem sie die sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen entführen. Dieses Schlüsselloch soll, sobald es fertig ist, sie direkt zu Kingdom Hearts, dem Herzen aller Welten und Quelle für unsagliche Macht und Wissen, führen. Ohne Kairis Herz jedoch bleibt das Schlüsselloch unvollständig, da ihr Herz in Soras Körper ist. Sora setzt Kairis Herz schließlich frei, mit dem Schlüsselschwert der Herzen, und macht das künstliche Schlüsselloch vollständig. Ansem, welcher Rikus Körper besetzt, geht durch das Schlüsselloch um zu Kingdom Hearts zu gelangen. Sora versiegelt das Schlüsselloch wieder und folgt Ansem zum Ende der Welt, einem Ort, an dem sich die Überreste zerstörter Welten befinden. Tief in der Dunkelheit liegt die Tür zur Dunkelheit, hinter welcher sich Kingdom Hearts befindet. Dort ist der Austragungsort für Soras finalen Kampf gegen Ansem. Nach dem Kampf öffnet er die Tür, in der Hoffnung die Dunkelheit von Kingdom Hearts zu absorbieren, doch ruft Sora das Licht aus der Tür und Ansem wird vernichtet. Sora, Riku und König Micky verschließen Kingdom Hearts, indem sie die Tür von beiden Seiten aus verschließen. Alle zerstörten werden wiederhergestellt, auch die Inseln des Schicksals. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' thumb|Das Schlüsselloch vom Schloss des Entfallens Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Marluxia versiegelt Sora den Raum, in dem der Kampf war, wodurch die Tür verschwindet. Jedoch kann das Schlüsselloch nicht das richtige gewesen sein, da dies zu letzt im Raum des Erwachens gesehen wurde. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Der Begriff "Schlüsselloch" wird nur erwähnt, als Roxas und Xion eine Erinnerung von Sora sehen, in welcher er das Schlüsselloch von Agrabah verschließt. Zufällig, oder mit Absicht, sind alle Geräte der Organisation XIII sind in der Nähe der Schlüssellöcher von Wunderland, Halloween Town und Agrabah platziert. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Anstatt die Schlüssellöcher einer Welt zu verschließen, öffnet Sora Tore zu den Welten, mit denen er neue Pfade erschließen und neue Welten bereisen kann. Dennoch gibt es Schlüssellöcher, so z.B. muss Sora sein Schlüsselschwert verwenden um Karlos Tür im Fluss der Nostalgie zu verschließen und er öffnet das Schloss der Tür, welches ihn, Donald, Goofy und Auron in der Unterwelt aufhält, um vor Zerberus zu fliehen, sowie er das Siegel öffnet um Megara zu retten. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Um die Welten der Datenwelt vor den Bugs zu schützen, durchsucht Daten-Sora die Schlüssellocher jeder Welt, wo er auf die Endgegner trifft, welche die Bugs hervorrufen. Daten-Sora benutzt auch ein Schlüsselloch um in das innere von Daten-Riku zu kommen und dort die ansässigen Bugs zu vernichten, die ihn infiziert haben. Als Micky die Datenwelt betritt, nachdem die Daten neugestartet wurden, zeigt er Daten-Sora ein Schlüsselloch, dass in das digitale Schloss des Entfallens führt. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Nachdem Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht besiegt und Kingdom Hearts verschlossen wurde, kehren die Welten in ihren alten Zustand zurück und nehmen ihren Platz am Sternenhimmel wieder ein. Auch die Welten des Schlafes, die in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance eine zentrale Rolle spielen, werden auf diese Weise wiederhergestellt. Sie werden jedoch durch das Schlüsselloch des Schlafes fortan vor Herzlosen beschützt, da diese das Schlüsselloch nicht passieren können. Stattdessen fallen die Traumfänger über diese Welten her und sind somit die Hauptgegner. Orte der Schlüssellöcher ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *'Land des Aufbruchs:' Das Schlüsselloch befindet sich im Thronsaal hinter dem mittleren Thron. [[Datei:Schlüssellöcher KH.png|thumb|Alle Schlüssellöcher aus Kingdom Hearts, in chronologischer Reihenfolge]] ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Inseln des Schicksals:' Das Schlüsselloch sieht aus wie eine Holztür ohne Knauf, im Geheimen Ort. Wurde durch Riku geöffnet. *'Wunderland:' Das Schlüsselloch ist gut versteckt im Mund von Herr Knauf. *'Tiefer Dschungel:' Das Schlüsselloch ist versteckt über dem Wasserfall, in der Höhle der Herzen, hinter einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge. Die Höhle ist erst zugänglich, als Kerchak sie zugänglich macht. *'Die Stadt Traverse:' Das Schlüsselloch ist hinter einer Wasserfontäne im zweiten Bezirk zu finden. Es ist erst zu sehen, wenn jemand die Glocke der Stadt drei Mal läutet. *'Agrabah:' Das Schlüsselloch ist im letzten Raum in der Höhle der Wunder, dem Lampenraum. Nachdem Dschafar die Lampe von Aladdin klaut, wünscht er sich als erstes das Schlüsselloch. *'Atlantica:' Das Schlüsselloch ist in Arielles Grotte versteckt. Es kann ausfindet gemacht werden, wenn der Kristall Dreizack oder König Tritons Dreizack eingesetzt wird. Nachdem Ursula besiegt ist, erlaubt König Triton die Versieglung des Schlüssellochs. *'Halloween Town:' Das Schlüsselloch ist unter Oogies Burg versteckt. Nachdem Oogie Boogie besiegt ist, scheint der Mond auf den Platzt und zeigt das Schlüsselloch. *'Nimmerland:' Das Schlüsselloch ist im Ziffernblatt des Big Bens versteckt. Es zeigt sich erst, wenn der Minuten-Zeiger auf der zwölf steht. *'Arena des Olymps:' Das Schlüsselloch ist unter einem Steinblock versteckt. Es ist erst zugänglich, als Sora, Donald und Goofy die gelbe Trio-Tech erlernt haben und benutzen. *'100-Morgen-Wald:' Das Schlüsselloch ist an der Schnalle des Buchs. *'Hollow Bastion:' Das Schlüsselloch dieser Welt ist auch bekannt als Letztes Schlüsselloch. Es gibt laut den Ansem-Berichten ein richtiges Schlüsselloch im Keller von Hollow Bastion, wohinter sich etwas Herz-ähnliches befindet. Dies wäre eine Erklärung, warum Hollow Bastion nach der Versieglung von Kingdom Hearts so geblieben ist, wie Malefiz es hinterlassen hat. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *'Inseln des Schicksals:' Das Daten-Schlüsselloch befindet sich hinter dem Wasserfall. *'Die Stadt Traverse:' Das Daten-Schlüsselloch besteht aus vier Teilen, welche Tick, Trick und Track und Daten-Riku gefunden haben. *'Wunderland:' Das Daten-Schlüsselloch ist im Käfig. *'Arena des Olymps:' Das Daten-Schlüsselloch ist im Eingang zur Arena. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Trivia *Es wird gesagt, dass, wenn ein Schlüsselschwert ein Schlüsselloch versiegelt, es niemals wieder geöffnet werden kann. *Es ist anzunehmen, dass alle wiederhergestellten Welten automatisch versiegelt und versteckt wurden, so dass sie nicht noch einmal zerstört werden können. Weblinks fr:Serrure en:Keyhole Kategorie:Handlungselemente Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep